The Turn Around
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Conner expected normal teenager years. Getting into trouble, hanging with friends, complications here and there, a party or two in between. He didn't expect one of his closest friends to sell herself to a hidden world. Or for it create a new reality of lies, danger and death for those around her, including Conner.


_**I'm back :)**__ Hope you enjoy, I like feedback and if you've followed my other stories and wandered where I went I will be trying to get those finished a well!_

Conner leaned back in his computer chair and tilted all the way back until his chin was pointed at the ceiling. He sighed. It had a been a long day and he was just to tired to move anywhere.  
"Ughhhhhhhhh" he yelled to an empty house. His parents finally decided to leave the house for a weekend and he was stuck there in trouble all at the same time. It was a serious kind of trouble, wasn't even allowed to drive for month. A flash back of flashing lights supporting the U. S. A. And the shrieking of the cheers behind it riped into Conners mind.  
He leaned forward again and rested his head in his hands, rubbing the image from his mind.

It was finally Friday night and he was stuck at home curious about what the rest of the group was up too. Likely causing more trouble but who knew, the fact that they were just three blocks away irritated him.  
He spun his chair in a quarter turn and went upstairs to shower. He let the warm water and steam wash off and evaporate all his stress.  
When he was done he threw on some boxers and laid down to watch some T.V.

Home alone was nice. Just the thought of his friends having a good time with out him made him focus more on the TV  
Just as he sant farther down in to his couch Conners dog, who had been just asleep on the floor shot up and began barking loud.  
"Shut up Wilfred!" Conner yelled,he was always barking unnecessarily.  
Conner turned up the TV to try and drown out the sound but it didn't help much. He was about to yell at Wilfred again when a knock came at the door.

' Great' he thought irritably. He looked out the window but it was too dark to see. If the window didn't allow people to see he was watching T.V. he might have just ignored them.  
The knocking came again this time more forcefully.  
"I'm coming!" He yelled. As he rolled off the couch and threw on the shirt he had left on the kitchen table earlier.  
Two more bangs came at the door, this time they were still hard but weaker then the rest.

Conner started to feel nervous something wasn't right. He grabbed a knife and approached the door carefully, feeling like and idiot. What exactly was he afraid of anyways?

Hand on the knob he turned it slowly.  
"Who is it?" He inquired as he peered out.  
"Conner..." A weak voice called out to him. Someone was leaning in his doorframe.

"Jessie?" He asked placing the voice. When suddenly the body fell into him.  
"Conner help me." She said as he caught her, a loud clattering erupted in the house for he had dropped the knife. Panic rose in his chest, it was Jessie. Why was she here? Why couldn't she stand up? Why did she sound so weak.

"Jessie? Jessie what's wrong?" He questioned pulling her in front of him to see her face. From right side of her bottom lip to her chin she had steady stream of blood flowing. Her right eye was bruised black and swollen shut.

"Oh my God what happened?!" He yelled panicked.  
He felt her weight give and he sifted to pull her up. He brought her into the house and laid her on the couch.

He cupped her face with his hands, "Jessie? Jessie look at me. "  
She drowsily shifted her eyes too look at him.  
"Who did this too you?"  
Conner couldn't understand what she was trying to say it just came out in a weird gurgle before she began to cough and thick dark red blood dripped out of the side of her mouth.

He stared in horror for a brief moment before jumping up to reach for the phone. He began dialing 9-1-1 when Jessie yelled "no" in such a unnatural manner it gave him goosebumps.

She grabbed his hand and made a small tug.  
"No, call Jennifer" she managed to ease out before more coughing began.  
Before he could think the phone was already ringing in his hand and "Jennifer" speared on his screen.

He quickly answered. Before he could say anything Jennifer was already talking extremely fast.  
"Conner! Is Jess with you? Did she knock on your door? Is she ok? How badly is she hurt? Conner?"

"She's here, I'm going to call 911" He said but before he could end the call, Jennifer screamed through the phone.

"No! Whatever you do not call them! Do not tell a single person! Lock your doors I'll be right over!"

" What the hell is going on!?" He yelled, but the only response he got what the beep indicating the call was over.


End file.
